For You, I Pray
by Aria01
Summary: Se eu acreditasse um pouco mais em coisas do tipo, talvez passasse a crer que Cas era meu anjo da guarda...


**Título: **For you, I pray...

**Autora: **-Aria-

**Beta:** Eri-Chan

**Fandon: **Supernatural

**Casal: **Dean + Castiel (menção)

**Classificação: **PG-13 (acho o.õ)

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimer: **História sem fins lucrativos. Por mais que eu goste de idéia ganhar algum com isso, o que jamais vai acontecer, tem como único intuito entreter os leitores.

**Sinopse: ****"**_Por alguns instantes realmente quis que o mundo se fod****. Mas, como sempre, ele estava ao meu lado, auxiliando-me, guiando-me. Se eu acreditasse um pouco mais em coisas do tipo, talvez passasse a crer que Cas era meu anjo da guarda..."_

**Notas: **Continuação, mesmo que indireta, de "For you, I fall...". Segunda fanfic do que acabou se tornando uma sequência de três histórias.

Contém spoilers dos episódios:

4x18 – The Monster At The End Of This Book

4x20 – The Rapture

4x21 – When The Levee Breaks

* * *

**For you, I pray...**

(Dean's POV)

_Minha vida nunca foi o que poderia ser chamado de normal e eu sabia muito bem disso. Pais normais não dão ao filho uma arma e lhe mandam "primeiro atirar, depois perguntar__", mas no fundo não tinha tantas reclamações assim._

_Graças aquilo me tornei alguém forte, capaz de proteger a única coisa preciosa que me restara. Ou pelo menos foi isso que acreditei por algum tempo, pois, agora, já não tinha mais essa certeza._

_Descobrir sobre Chuck e suas previsões me levaram a questionar até que ponto eu, realmente, era capaz de proteger Sammy. Se Cas não tivesse ajudado__, ele não teria sobrevivido ao encontro com Lilith._

_Definitivamente, __todos__ os Winchesters deviam ter algum tipo de imã, karma__,__ ou seja lá que nome possa ser usado para definir essa estranha ligação. Dentro da família, pactos com demônios começavam a soar como "inevitáveis"..._

_Cas... Desde aquele dia ele não apareceu, mas o convívio, além do instinto próprio, já me fazia senti-lo quando estava por perto. Chegava a ser engraçado como as coisas entre nós passaram a ser, pelo menos, agradáveis. _

_Claro que não dava pra esquecer que na última vez eu tinha perdido a calma com ele, mas fora apenas porque aquela recusa inicial desarmou-me completamente. _

"_Sinto muito", ainda podia ouvi-lo dizer__ aquilo. Recordava-me com clareza de tudo que senti quando as palavras deixaram a boca dele. Raiva, desespero, frustração. Todos os sentimentos oscilavam dentro de mim e acabaram sendo exteriorizados naquela explosão de fúria._

_Irritei-me com ele, com o discurso dele. Seus olhos me imploravam compreensão, mas não era aquilo que eu precisava. Não tinha mais ninguém a quem pudesse recorrer, só a ele. E se na única hora que eu pedi algo em troca ele não poderia me ajudar, não havia mais significado em continuar com aquilo._

_Cas deve ter percebido que eu realmente falava sério, por isso não me deixou ir embora. Ainda estava puto, mas como não atendê-lo quando o ouvia chamar meu nome?_

_Foi então que, de alguma forma, o semblante dele me pareceu diferente __de __todas as outras vezes que eu já tinha o visto. Ele se explicava, dizia o porquê de não poder me ajudar, mas... _

_Quanto mais eu o ouvia, mais aquelas palavras soavam aos meus ouvidos de maneira ambígua.__ Ao mesmo tempo em que ele parecia dizer apenas que não podia ajudar, também indicava uma solução, subentendida, para meu problema._

_Por alguns instantes__,__ realmente quis que o mundo se fodesse. Mas, como sempre, ele estava ao meu lado, auxiliando-me, guiando-me. Se eu acreditasse um pouco mais em coisas do tipo, talvez passasse a crer que Cas era meu anjo da guarda__,__ já que, de uma maneira bem inesperada, ele tornara-se alguém especial._

_Era capaz de dizer que o anjo alcançara um patamar até então ocupado apenas por meus pais e Sam. E, por mais bizarro que pudesse parecer, às vezes sentia como se ele ainda estivesse em "ascensão"..._

_Apesar disso não __conseguia deixar de sentir que tudo que o envolvia em minha vida trazia consigo mais e mais contradições. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele me irritava, também me encantava. Do mesmo modo que perdia a paciência com ele, também me divertia. Assim como ele podia me deixar sem jeito, também podia me fazer sorrir._

_Mesmo não admitindo, gostava de saber que era o foco daqueles olhos azuis tão profundos. Mesmo negando até a morte, a idéia de "monopolizar" a atenção dele, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo, agradava-me._

_Não tinha muita certeza de quando, ou como, Cas passara a ser importante, porém__,__ não gostaria de me imaginar sem ele por perto. E foi então que aquele "sonho" aconteceu._

_Era óbvio que estava impaciente, preocupado. Algo grave o atormentava e foi exatamente por isso que não pensei duas vezes antes de sair no meio da noite atrás dele. Uma sensação estranha dizia que ele precisava de minha ajuda, então era lá que eu devia estar. _

_Sentia que essa seria minha vez de ser útil para Cas..._

_... ... ... ..._

– Cas, você está bem?

– Castiel? _– Ele parecia confuso__.__ –_ Não sou Castiel. Sou eu.

– Quem é você? _– Agora era eu quem estava ficando confuso._

– Jimmy. Meu nome é Jimmy.

– Onde diabos está Castiel?

– Ele se foi.

_Ouvi-lo dizer aquilo foi a mesma sensação de terem jogado um balde de água fria sobre minha cabeça, desesperei-me instantanea__mente. Como assim "Ele se foi"?! Cas não podia me abandonar! Não podia!_

_Assim que cheguei, junto com Sam, ao galpão, reparei nos óbvios sinais de luta espalhados pelo local. Meu medo do que poderia ter acontecido a ele aumentou, mas queria acreditar que o encontraria bem. Talvez um pouco ferido, mas ainda assim estaria ali, comigo._

_Depois de umas voltas encontrei-o caído em meio dos destroços e aquilo fez meu coração apertar, porém mesmo aquilo foi pouco se comparado a ter que ouvi-lo dizer que não era Castiel._

_Era estranho, pra não dizer bizarro, o fato de que olhava para aquele homem a minha frente e simplesmente não conseguia reconhecer um mínimo traço de Cas ali. Comparado ao outro, Jimmy era tão... "expressivo"... Tão diferente do anjo que já começava a sentir falta._

_Uma luta, provavelmente entre anjos, acontecera naquele __lugar. O fato de Cas ter deixado seu recipiente também não parecia um bom sinal. A primeira sensação de perigo havia se confirmado, mas esperava que, onde quer que ele pudesse estar, pelo menos estivesse bem._

_... ... ... ..._

_Por mais que quisesse mantê-lo por perto, aquele já não era mais o cara com quem desenvolvi certa "afinidade". O rosto era o mesmo, mas quanto mais perto dele eu ficava, mais percebia tudo que os __diferenciava__. E aquilo doía demais._

_Era quase como se de um momento para outro eu tivesse deixado de ser importante. Antes que aquilo me ferisse ainda mais, queria-o longe. Bem longe. Porém__,__ parecia que Sam não pretendia deixá-lo ir tão facilmente._

_Dizia que era perigoso, e no fundo concordava com ele. O único problema seria convencer Jimmy __sobre isso. Ele não reagiu muito bem e como era de se esperar fugiu na primeira chance que teve._

_Agora seria uma corrida contra o tempo. Demônios deviam estar atrás dele também, por isso __precisávamos protegê-lo. Mas, mesmo que negasse, eu tinha outro motivo para também fazer aquilo._

_Recentemente d__escobri sentir 'algo mais' por aquele anjo sem senso de humor. Mas sempre foi a aparência física de Jimmy que meus olhos viram. Então, pelo anjo, precisava proteger aquele homem._

_Precisava proteger a única imagem que tinha de Cas..._

_... ... ... ..._

_Quando chega__mos __a__ casa dele e encontramos aqueles demônios no local não me dei ao luxo de pensar, apenas agi. Como bom caçador, segui meus instintos e então foi apenas uma questão de segundos para que a lâmina daquela faca cortasse a carne do corpo humano também atingindo o ser que o possuía._

_Tirei Jimmy e sua família de lá e então voltei para ajudar Sammy. Como se não bastasse tudo que já estava acontecendo, meu irmão parecia estar quase desmaiando apenas por __tentar__ exorcizar um demoniozinho qualquer. Logo ele que conseguira até mesmo matar Alastair._

_Mas esse não era o momento para ficar se preocupando com isso. O demônio escapou, o que significava que primeiro teríamos que fugir dali o mais rápido possível e antes que os "amiguinhos" deles chegassem. Depois, com mais calma, pensaria sobre o fato..._

_... ... ... ..._

_Eu podia ver, nitidamente, a tristeza naqueles olhos azuis. Jimmy passou __tanto tempo longe da família e agora que estavam finalmente juntos, se via obrigado a abandoná-l__a__ mais uma vez._

_Sabia que não era Cas, mas ainda assim meu coração doía ao ver aquele corpo abraçado a ela. Não era __ele__, mas isso também não me impedia de sentir ciúmes. Era cada vez mais perceptível que a minha ligação com aquele anjo estava se tornando maior do que jamais poderia imaginar. _

_Maior do que gostaria de imaginar..._

_... ... ... ..._

_Descobrir __que __sua mulher havia sido possuída por um demônio e que agora ela própria, além da filha, corriam perigo atordoou Jimmy completamente. Sabia que ele faria de tudo para salvá-las e esse era meu maior medo, por isso me dispus a ajudá-lo._

_Ainda tentei executar um plano de resgate junto __com__ Sam. Falhamos miseravelmente..._

_Fomos capturados, Jimmy era o alvo deles, sua família os reféns... Quando achei que a situação não poderia piorar, __Jimmy foi baleado e a garotinha estava prestes a ser morta também. _

_Aqu__ela situação estava prestes a se tornar um caos e eu não sabia o que poderia fazer para ajudá-los. Foi então que __ele__ começou a agir..._

_O aparecimento de Cas no corpo da garota pegou os demônios desprevenidos e isso nos deu a brecha para uma reação._

_Claro, não era aquilo que eu esperava ver meu irmão mais novo fazer... Sam parecia um vampiro sugando sangue demoníaco e, sinceramente, aquela foi uma das coisas mais assustadoras que vi em minha vida. Não conseguia reconhecê-lo ali e aquilo me desapontava completamente._

_O último demônio, o que estava no corpo da esposa de Jimmy, foi exorcizado por Sammy. Estava acabado._

"_Jimmy!" Procurei-o com o olhar, logo o encontrando. Ele ainda estava caído num canto, seu corpo sangrava. Sua morte era certa e aquela hipótese desesperou-me._

_Por mais que soubesse que Cas agora usava o corpo da garotinha como recipiente, ainda era a lembrança dele naquele corpo que fazia meu coração bater mais rápido. Mesmo que as atuais atitudes dele não remetessem às lembranças que tinha, aquele par de olhos azuis não me enganava._

_Podia "amar" a personalidade de Cas, mas era o corpo de Jimmy que despertava meu desejo. E era esse mesmo corpo que eu via beirar a morte. A dor que agora eu sentia era tão grande..._

_O desespero daquele homem para salvar a filha daquele destino me comoveu, fazendo-me lembrar do papai e a forma não tão diferente que ele escolheu para me salvar. O auto__-sacrifício não devia ser algo tão incomum assim, afinal..._

_Foi questão de poucos segundos e então, depois daquele clarão cegante, Jimmy voltou a ser Castiel. A expressão sumiu do rosto dele. Voltou a ser frio, impassível. Para meu alívio, e felicidade interior, Cas estava de volta._

– Cas, espere. O que você ia me dizer?

– Eu aprendi a minha lição enquanto estava fora, Dean. _– Era estranho, mas o olhar dele parecia quase "raivoso" – _Eu sirvo ao Céu e não aos homens. E certamente não sirvo a você.

_Não estava entendendo nada, porém também não lhe pedi explicações. Apenas o deixei ir embora enquanto o olhava curioso, e porque não dizer preocupado. Não foi difícil perceber que depois dessa volta, ele estava mudado._

_Suas palavras tão frias e duras lembravam quando nos conhecemos. Não precisava que ele dissesse nada, pois eu já sabia. Durante esse tempo fora algo __que __havia lhe acontecido e, sem dúvida, foi por causa disso que Cas afastou-se novamente._

_M__eu coração estava apertado mais uma vez, mas queria evitar pensar nisso agora. Já tínhamos tido emoções demais para um só dia, estava na hora de descansar um pouco. _

_Conversaria com ele em outra hora, mas, no fundo, esperava que o clima entre nós pudesse melhor__ar__ outra vez..._

_... ... ... ..._

– Já estava na hora. Estou gritando aqui há duas horas e meia.

– O que você quer? _– Cas continuava com aquele ar frio e impessoal, mas não seria isso que me impediria de arrancar a verdade dele._

– Bem, pode começar dizendo o que diabos aconteceu em Illinois.

– O que quer dizer?

– Pare de besteira. Você ia me contar alguma coisa...

– Nada importante.

– Você levou uma comida de rabo no céu, mas não foi "nada importante"?

– Dean, eu não posso. _– Por alguns instantes eu vi que __aquele__ Cas ainda estava ali, mascarado sob aquela aura de indiferença –_ Sinto muito. _– O vi se afastar, fugindo de me encarar – _Passemos para o motivo real pelo qual me chamou aqui. É por causa do Sam, certo?

_Então ele preferia fugir do assunto... A resposta não me __agradou nenhum pouco, mas, por __h__ora, ainda podia aceitar. Precisava ajudar Sammy logo, depois nos resolveríamos. Ele querendo ou não._

_Enquanto a conversa se desenrolava__, minha mente permanecia distante. Eu o ouvia falar, mas de alguma maneira as palavras pareciam evaporar no ar. Ou pelo menos até aquela parte..._

– Nós acreditamos que seja você, Dean. Não seu irmão. A única dúvida para nós é se você está disposto a aceitar isso. Levantar-se e aceitar seu papel. É você quem vai impedir.

– Se eu fizer isso... Sammy não precisará fazê-lo? _– Era impressão minha ou Cas parecia estar... "Desapontado"?_

– Se te conforta pensar assim.

– Deus, você está um babaca ultimamente... _– De costas para ele afastei-me, suspirando pesadamente em seguida – _Certo. Estou dentro.

– Você se entrega completamente para o serviço de Deus e Seus anjos?

– Sim, exatamente.

– Diga.

_O tom de voz firme dele me fez virar instintivamente. Definitivamente não tinha como não lembrar-me daquele Cas de quando nos conhecemos, mas, apesar disso, o olhar dele parecia melancólico, como se algo também estivesse o machucando._

_Eu não estava feliz com aquilo, mas para salvar Sammy aceitaria qualquer coisa. Por este mesmo motivo já havia ido ao inferno uma vez, trabalhar para os anjos não poderia ser pior. Poderia?_

– Eu me entrego completamente para servir a Deus... E vocês.

– Você jura seguir Sua vontade e Sua palavra tão rapidamente e obedientemente quanto às de seu próprio pai?

– Sim. Eu juro. E agora?

– Agora você espera. E nós te chamamos quando for a hora.

_Encaramo-nos por um longo tempo. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquela "frieza" era só pose afinal. Algo realmente grave devia ter acontecido, pois apesar de tentar parecer indiferente, Cas continuava deixando transparecer seus reais sentimentos._

_Sentimentos...?_

_Desde quando Cas passou a tê-los? Estávamos tão envolvidos assim? Seria por causa disso a punição divina? _

"_Eu aprendi a minha lição enquanto estava fora, Dean." A voz dele ecoando dentro de minha cabeça... Era sobre isso que ele se referia? Tantas dúvidas e o silêncio dele em nada ajudava._

_Por que não podia dizer?! Por que não compartilhava comigo?!_

_Será que ele não era capaz de perceber que já não havia mais segredos entre nós?_

_Quer dizer, se levasse em consideração que... Não! Cas não devia saber sobre __isso. Provavelmente apenas pioraria as coisas entre nós que, por sinal, já não estão nada boas._

_Minha mente permanecia longe, dividida... __Sammy ou Cas... Qual dos dois era mais importante, afinal? Se necessário, qual escolheria salvar?_

_Provavelmente Sam, mas... E se fosse apenas por ser um instinto natural? Apenas porque toda a minha vida se resumiu a cuidar de meu irmão?_

_Tinha medo daquela resposta, por isso preferia não sabê-la. Poderia ser apenas impressão, mas __os olhos dele pareciam perguntar-me algo que não conseguia compreender. _

_Aquele olhar sobre mim... O mesmo olhar que tanto amava e odiava. Porém, naquele momento, senti-me impassível sob ele._

_Cas encarava-me tão fixamente, tão profundamente. Não era capaz de dizer o que poderia estar se passando na cabeça dele naquele momento. Aquela vastidão azul parecia tão cheia de sentimentos, tão confusa. _

_Apenas através dos olhos dele, sem a necessidade de palavra alguma ser dita, __podia perceber tantas coisas que chegava a ficar tonto. Era óbvio que ele também estava envolvido demais._

_Talvez o que sentia em relação a ele fosse recíproco, mas aquela não era a hora de descobrir. O clima estava pesado demais. A tensão era exalada em níveis altos demais. _

_Mas ainda assim o contato visual entre nós, anjo e humano, não se quebrava. Por ambos os lados, muita coisa era mascarada sob aquele olhar. Se a situação fosse outra, definitivamente, faria questão de que aquele desfecho fosse completamente diferente..._

_... ... ... ..._

_Em tão pouco tempo tanta coisa havia acontecido que ainda estava meio perdido com o desenrolar das últimas horas. Aparentemente Ruby foi a responsável por tirar Sammy do "Quarto do Pânico"._

"_Como fez aquilo" era algo que gostaria muito de saber já que jamais imagin__ei que a vadia pudesse ser tão poderosa assim. _

_Agora estava naquele motel atrás dele, porém não foi tão difícil encontrá-lo. Ele podia achar que não, mas conhecia-o bem. Deduzir os passos de Sam, mesmo que tivesse que ir muito longe para tal, era fácil para alguém que o viu crescer._

_Encontrei-a__ sozinha e teria conseguido matá-la se ele não tivesse aparecido para ajudar. Não dava pra entender como ele podia ser tão "manipulável", chegava a ser irritante._

_Por que não podia confiar? Não compreendia. Ou será que ele desejava tanto assim aquele sangue demoníaco? Sinceramente preferia acreditar que não..._

_A dúvida, expressa em palavras, acabou sendo o ápice daquilo tudo. Não queria, e nem podia, acreditar que meu irmão estava se tornando um monstro por vontade própria, mas o que mais poderia me parecer?_

_Sam defendia aquilo com tanto fervor que meu coração ficava tão comprimido. Eu sabia que ele estava sendo ludibriado pela vagabunda e talvez por isso, por mais que tentasse, acho que não conseguiria detê-lo fisicamente. Por mais que minha vontade fosse de lhe dar uma surra, muito bem dada, não podia..._

_Não tinha forças__ para__ pará-lo daquela maneira e percebi isso quando estava caído no chão..._

– Você não me conhece. Nunca me conheceu. E nunca conhecerá.

– Se você sair por essa porta, não volte nunca mais.

_Ainda estava __n__o chão quando o vi sair do quarto deixando-me para trás junto com os vestígios de nossa luta. Meu mundo estava ruindo afinal._

_O apocalipse era quase iminente; Cas tentava agir friamente; Sammy preferia dar ouvidos a um demônio..._

_Chorando, permaneci onde estava. Não tinha forças para mais nada. Assim como aquele dia no hospital, tudo que mais queria era abrir meus olhos e ver que, pelo menos, __ele__ ainda estava ao meu lado. _

_Porém não podia __me enganar. Estava sozinho no meio daquela guerra e, por mais que ambos quisessem, Cas não estaria ali. Aparentemente seus superiores se encarregariam de garantir que isso acontecesse._

_Quando você passou a ser tão importante? _

_Quantas vezes eu teria que __pedir a Deus para tê-lo aqui comigo?_

_P__or você, eu sempre seria capaz até mesmo de rezar..._

_**Fim

* * *

**_

E no final acabou virando uma sequência... Mas eu estou gostando muito de escrever essas histórias.

A melhor parte foi assistir novamente esses episódios, mas isso também me fez querer que a próxima temporada começasse logo. Eu quase tive uma úlcera por conta disso, sabiam? *exagerada*

Bom... Comentários nonsense a parte, como se esse também não fosse, eu simplesmente adoro o clima de tensão entre o Dean e o Cas na cena do "juramento". Ela sempre me faz pensar que eles podem fazer a minha felicidade e se beijarem a qualquer instante...


End file.
